


Just Might Find 24

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [28]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has his first tattoo removal. Later, Bill makes an interesting decision before fucking Sean in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 24

Sean's stretched out flat on the table, stripped naked with a blanket covering his legs. He's grateful that the doctor he found to do the laser treatments is Establishment-approved; it means not having to try to cover up the bruises.

"This isn't a part of the body that normally sees a great deal of play, so you won't likely have to worry about it, but do be careful," the doctor says.

"Yes, sir," Sean murmurs, trying not to blush. "I'll ask master to leave it alone."

"No, you won't." The doctor snorts and pulls the machinery into position. "You'll decide it feels like a bit of sunburn, then you'll decide it itches, and suddenly he'll start scratching at it and you'll decide you like it. Just don't. Until we've got it all finished. You don't want to scar here."

"No, sir, I definitely don't want to scar," Sean agrees. The laser starts up, and while it's a little uncomfortable, it's nothing like taking solid hits from a length of heavy chain. Unfortunately, it's also not particularly erotic. _It's the old joke about even masochists not wanting to stub their toes,_ he thinks, which is at least enough to make him grin.

"Just a little more... there you go." The doctor wheels the laser machinery away again and comes back with an antibacterial cream and a bit of gauze for dressing. "You're lucky, you know; between your complexion and the particular type of tattoo you have, and the fact that it's not a very large one, it'll probably only take four sessions or so. I'll be able to make a better guess when you're here again the next time. You don't scar very much, I take it?"

"Not without trying, no."

"Hmm." The doctor glances over Sean's back, touching a few spots here and there. "Nothing here you want to have treated, though?"

"No." Sean grins. "No, those can stay."

"All right. When you're ready, go ahead and get dressed and come up front."

"Thank you, sir," Sean says.

The doctor leaves, and Sean stays on the table for a while, head resting on his arms. It's not something he's going to celebrate, not something he's going to brag about to the world; it's not that kind of feeling. But it does feel like he's closing a chapter out. Like he's letting something go.

* * *

When Bill stumbles back into the bedroom after a trip to the bathroom, the alarm clock is telling him that it's 2:30 in the morning. Stifling a groan because he's wide awake now, Bill flips the bedside lamp on low and climbs back into bed, being careful not to disturb Sean, who is sleeping at the foot of the bed, a blanket pulled over him and Fidget nestled against his hip. It's almost cute, and Bill sits and looks for a moment, and then smiles.

"Boy," he says, nudging Sean lightly with one foot, laughing a little when Fidget looks at him reproachfully. "Up here, boy, I want to fuck you."

The nudge gets Sean's attention, and the words come through, but Sean can only move so fast in the middle of the night. He murmurs out something affirmative -- it's not really words so much as mumbling -- and gently pushes Fidget out of bed so he can crawl up the bed. He collapses on his stomach and squints at Bill. "Mm?" he asks, hoping this position's all right; he'll get up on hands and knees if he needs to, though.

"That's a good boy," Bill murmurs as he reaches for the lube and a condom. He stares for a moment at the condom and then looks at Sean. He's seen both their medical records and he wonders if he can do this. _Like it used to be, just a lazy middle of the night fuck with no goddamn latex in the way._

Taking a deep breath, Bill puts the condom down on the nightstand and moves between Sean's legs. "Spread a little more for me," he says as he slicks up his fingers.

"Mm," Sean says, smiling and spreading his legs wider. He's not in much danger of falling back asleep, but he's still relaxed, and it'll be a while before he's completely coherent. He loves nights like this, when Bill wakes him up because he wants someone to fuck; it's one of the best parts of being a slave.

Although Bill knows that Sean doesn't need much prep, he wants to preserve the sleepy, middle-of-the-night feel to this as much as he can, and so he's gentle and thorough as he slides his slick fingers into Sean's body.

"Ohhhh..." Sean pushes himself up on his elbows, letting his head sink down. "Master... feels good," he mumbles. He's getting hard now, and he shifts to accommodate his erection.

"It's going to feel even better," Bill murmurs, suddenly incredibly eager to be inside Sean. He slicks his cock, feeling a faint bit of nervousness as he spreads Sean's ass and pushes in. "Oh fuck...fuck, Sean," he groans, startled at how good it feels to fuck someone without a rubber on.

Hearing his name at a moment like this _does_ shock Sean awake, and it's only a moment later that he realizes what's happening. He can feel the heat of Bill's skin, no barrier in between them, and he gasps hard, head tilting back. "Jesus -- master, oh God, oh fuck..."

"Yeah," Bill says. "Fuck yeah...gonna fuck you so goddamn hard." He's not sure when this went from being a leisurely fuck to something this primal, but as he buries his cock in Sean's ass over and over, he really doesn't care why he's doing it, just that he is doing it.

"Oh, God -- please, master," Sean pants, desperately getting a hand underneath him so he can squeeze the base of his cock hard, "please, fuck, _please_\--" He's sure he's going to come any minute. He's amazed the feel of bare, warm skin hasn't set him off already.

"Please what?" Bill growls, although his voice is more than a little hoarse. "Beg for it...boy."

"Please let me come for you," Sean gasps. "Christ, master -- you feel -- _please_, oh fuck..." He tightens up hard, ass clenching around Bill's cock. "Please let your slave come, master, please...!"

"Oh, fuck," Bill moans. "Such a whore ... no ... not yet," He keeps slamming into Sean, wanting to make this last. He won't be able to manage much longer, but the moment Sean comes, Bill knows he'll be right with him.

Sean tightens his grip on his cock. Just the idea of Bill coming in him -- _in_ him, getting marked from the inside -- "master, _fuck_, so close, begging for it, please -- please, God, master's whore, _yes_, please, your slave's begging you, _please_!"

"Not...yet," Bill gets out through gritted teeth as he keeps pounding into Sean. "Not...fuck...fuck...not yet." He can't say anything more then; all he can do is fuck Sean, feeling as if he's going deeper with each hard thrust. Finally it's too much.

"Now," Bill gasps. "Fucking...now!"

And Sean goes over screaming, cock jerking in his hand, feeling as if he's never come this hard in his life. He comes until he's out of breath and can't do anything but collapse into the mattress while Bill pounds into him, and the slick feel of Bill's bare skin inside him is overwhelming. "_Jesus fucking Christ, master_."

Bill's right there with Sean, shouting as he comes hard, his fingers digging into Sean's hips. It's good--incredible, in fact--and it's only made better by knowing that he's actually coming inside Sean. "Fuck," he gasps as he collapses onto Sean's back. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Sean reaches back for him, getting a hand on Bill's hip and squeezing. "Fuck," he pants. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Bill says, moving off Sean. "I...uh...." His voice trails off as he looks at his bare cock and he can't help shivering just a little. "Fuck...oh, fuck, that was...fucking selfish of me. Fuck." He knows he's not making sense, knows he needs to pull himself together, and he will, but it's going to take a moment or two.

"Hey," Sean whispers, rolling over and reaching out for Bill. "I'm right here. Come here." There's a part of him that expected this reaction, and all he wants to do is get Bill into his arms and hold him there.

As with many people who have no problems giving comfort, Bill's not so good about accepting it. But even as he thinks that, he's grateful to Sean for offering and he leans into Sean's embrace. Once there, he says nothing; there's really nothing much for him to say, he just needs to be close to Sean.

Sean holds on hard, both arms tight around Bill. He can think of so many things he'd like to say -- that Bill hasn't done anything wrong, that Sean's right here and staying, that they're safe with each other -- but right now he just wants Bill to feel him, how solid he is, how he isn't going anywhere, and he doesn't want to say anything that'll have Bill feeling like he has to say something in return.

After another moment, Bill takes a deep breath and smiles ruefully at Sean. "Sorry about that. Just...stuff."

Sean kisses Bill's forehead. "I don't mind it," he murmurs. "Kind of nice being the one who gets clung to for once." He pauses, looking Bill over. "You all right?" he asks softly.

"A little rocky," Bill admits. "But you know...those guys...the ones we lost, they loved this. The leather sex and fucking men and all of it. If we can do it safely...I think they'd approve." It's all he's got now, that and Sean. And Bill is beginning to think that Sean's more than enough, and that's an avenue he doesn't want to go down tonight.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Both these scenes were quite short and as one follows the other, we decided to post them as one chapter.


End file.
